Follow My Heart
by Dejavu1978
Summary: Twitter had its uses, but Dean never thought he would meet the love of his life. It was a challenge especially since, Hailey was not a wrestling fan and she has a boyfriend. Can he remain friends with a woman he may never meet? Hailey likes Dean. She loves talking to him and her relationship isn't what it once was. but, can she trust this stranger?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

This is my new rough draft. I hope you all like it. For Hailey :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Hailey stared out the window. Thirty minutes was too short when her feet ached from constant running. Her job was torture. A far cry from the secretarial positions she enjoyed. It was a job, nothing more. She wasn't cut out for it, not that she wasn't a caring person because she truly cared for the residents she was responsible for, but if she had a choice, she would have rather rendered help as the facility's social worker, - or dietitian. Yes, the kitchen. Now there was her true passion. She would be much happier cooking all day then bathing, dressing and feeding.

"What are you day dreaming about?" A tall, dark haired woman wearing identical burgundy scrubs plopped into the chair across from her and snatched a chip from the plate on her lunch tray.

"Hey, get your own!" She snatched it back and grinned. Chyna, with her wild hair and thick black eye make-up impishly flicked her eyes toward the hall. The new hire, a cute young man pushed a large stainless steel box past the canteen door. "No." Hailey again told her best friend. He was cute with his dark hair and classic chiseled features, but she was spoken for, sort of.

"Come on Hal. You said you were getting tired of Brad."

"We just had a bad weekend. That's all." And it had been bad. Actually bad was an understatement. It was nearly unbearable. She hadn't gone into details about it. Usually she shared every detail with Chyna, but this time she just wanted to lock it away and never think about it again.

Chyna opened her salad and stabbed cherry tomatoes one by one until she had banished them all, then she poured half a packet of ranch into the bowl. So disciplined with her food intake suddenly.

"You're wrestling again."

"You always could read me like a book," Chyna grinned.

"It's about time."

"I know." Chyna spoke between hasty bites. "But I'm not giving up smoking. It's the only way to get a break around this slave factory. You coming out with me?"

"Sure." Hailey didn't smoke, but she would often join Chyna in the designated area. The courtyard was so beautiful with its flower beds and perfectly pruned trees. Birds frequently visited the half dozen birdhouses and once in a while, Chubby, a squirrel so big they mistook it as a small cat the first time they saw it, would come out of his tree to munch on the bread crumbs they threw to him. With that in mind, Hailey wrapped a big chunk of her left over sub bread in a napkin and slipped it into her pocket.

"That's why that damn squirrel's so fat." Chyna joked.

"Oh, leave my little buddy alone." Hailey warned as they walked.

"It's pretty out here today."

"It is." Hailey sat side ways on the bench and draped her arm over the back. The two always took their breaks later in the day just so they would have their favorite break spots to themselves. "I think I'm going to forget to clock in today." She giggled.

"Hey, that's my trick." Chyna kiddingly chastised. Every now and again her friend would spend a little too long on her lunch break and 'forget' to punch the clock until the end of the day. The office would fix it and no one was ever the wiser. It was a common trick used by almost every nursing assistant here and there.

"Hey, your boy toy got a twitter account."

"What on earth are you talking about now?  
Hailey slid to peek at the phone Chyna constantly played on.

"OH, you know you love Dean."

"I said he was cute, that's all. You know I don't care about that sport."

"Muscular guys walking around in their underwear, what's not to like." Chyna was a mess. Guys asked her out constantly and she always turned them down. It saddened her that her friend would rather spend all her time tweeting people she would never meet than give a man who stood face to face with her a chance. Hailey understood why, sometimes.

"Look." Chyna handed her the phone and recited the post.

"Geeze, that Randy guys practically begs to be stalked."  
"I know. I feel sorry for Dean."

"Why?"

"He has to put up with that arrogant viper. I guess they don't get to choose who they travel with."

"Maybe they are friends, Chyna."

"I doubt it. I can't see anyone wanting to spend time around that jerk."

Hailey rolled her eyes. "I'm going back in. I still have to give Miss Celia her bath."

"I'll be in a few."

The day finally ended and Hailey was heading home. She took a right and turned into the trailer park and thought about the hot shower she couldn't wait to climb into. Her job always left her feeling nasty. That day, she felt particular dirty since half her residents had contracted a stomach virus. She could see her small rental home at the end of the road, but the truck sitting in the drive made her stomach feel turn. She couldn't remember when she started feeling that way. She used to get excited when her boyfriend was home before her. Why did things always have to change?

XXXX

Dean curled his lip and stared wild eyed at his opponent who laid motionless in the ring. The crowd roared. They screamed, they cheered and he savored every moment. He adjusted his hoodie and walked over to the announcing table and He plucked JBL's cowboy hat and fit it onto his own head. Okay, so he acted a little bit crazy. It was fun and the fans loved it. He slid back into the ring then imitated riding a horse. Around and around his fallen victim. He had told them all he would beat him and it had been so easy. He stopped. Grinned that sideways grin that the ladies loved. Tossed the hat away and gazed down. It was time to end it. Suddenly, unexpectantly, he was caught. His neck grasped and violently jerked making his entire body follow it as he was slammed to the mat. One. Two. Three. Music blared loudly over the crowd and he watched in agonizing horror as his opponent strolled to the corner, balanced himself on the middle rope and stretched out his arms to celebrate the victory that should have been Dean's.

In the locker room, Dean slipped on his jeans and zipped the zipper. He slid his feet into his tennis shoes and propped them up one by one on the bench in the locker room and tied them meticulously. Dean took his time with everything he did in his life no matter how small.

"There you go again," his best friend, Randy joked when he walked out of the shower with a towel tied around his waist. "You know you're insane with how perfect you always have to have everything."

"I'm only tying my shoes, Randy." Dean responded.

"Yup. Over, under and through the bunny hole just like a tortoise."

"If I recall, that tortoise kicked the hare's ass." Dean joked. He pulled the shoe strings tight on his last shoe, taking great pains to ensure that both loops were straight and that the left over string did not touch the floor when he walked.

He straightened his backbone and moaned. His entire back was sore.

"You got to lay off that scoop slam, Randy." Dean complained. "You nearly broke my back this time." Randy chuckled.

They had endured a grueling match that night. A match that was to end the rivalry they had supposedly had for the past two months. Dean had always hated his scoop slam due to the speed he used to deliver it.

"Oh stop whining. At least we don't have to fight each other again for a while."

"Orton, you know I'm the last one to complain, but that move is deadly."

"Funny, I didn't hear Bray complaining."

"I guess not with all that extra padding he's carrying around."

"You tense up," Randy told him while he rubbed his deodorant on under his arms. "Relax man."

"Relax; I don't know the word anymore."

Dean and Randy were both at the top of their game in the wrestling industry. It was truly an honor and it was a great career, but life on the road was nothing like Dean had thought it would be. He loved being a wrestler and he loved his fans. He was all smiles on camera, but behind the scenes it was lonely, real lonely.

"You still sweating that chick?"

"Stacey wasn't just some chick." She was going to be his wife, or so he had thought. Until, she told him she had been seeing another man. That was her response to his proposal. Then she left him sitting in that five star restaurant with an open ring box and a dazed expression on his face. He still felt the sting and the embarrassment.

"Yeah, she was. Give a few weeks and you be saying the same thing. So, are you going to ride to the next town with me or not?" Randy asked as he pulled on his tee shirt.

"Yeah," Dean said wearily. He had been traveling alone since they were first written as enemies. Vince didn't like for his wrestlers to be seen out of character outside of the ring. The storyline had to be followed no matter what. "I'm going to get a copy of this week's script, I'll meet you in the parking lot.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry." Randy called after him.

"You're always hungry!"

Another town and another out of the way dinner. Dean thought as he and Randy waited for the waitress to bring their order. He didn't always want to be in the spot light. Sometimes he just wanted to sit in a dark, quiet corner place to eat his food without being asked for an autograph or pose for a picture, like he was that night. Dean and Randy liked a lot of the same things, but when it came to the public's attention, they were worlds apart while Randy loved to be recognized. He craved the squeals and giggles of star struck women and he lived for the jealous looks their boyfriends would give when he posed for a picture with them.

He watched Randy play with his cell phone as he ate his salad. The thing was practically glued to his hand. In fact, the only time he didn't have it in his hand was in the ring. A few moments later his phone went off. A message from Twitter. He opened the message and glanced at Randy. It was one of his tweets. He chuckled.

Missing all the girls thanks to Dean.A's choice in restaurants. S.O.S!

"Very funny." Dean playfully scolded.

"What?"

Dean chose not to answer Randy's tweet and instead browsed his mentions. Some were crazy. Some were begging for him to tweet back. Some begged for him to follow them. But none really stood out. He scrolled back to the top.

What would you do for fun on a rainy Monday night?

A random tweet. But he was bored and it was a rainy Monday night. He longed for someone to share his own thought. Someone he had something in common with. Someone who didn't care who he was and at the same time accept who he was. It's what he missed the most about Stacey. Then again, she always had seemed bored when they he talked to her. Funny how he never noticed it when they were together. So many signs and he had been so blind.

You're such a bore.

Randy responded to his tweet on the site no less. Always the social butterfly.

"Really, you had to make that public? Just what the hell am I supposed to tweet?" Dean stuck his phone in his pocket and took the stabbed the last of his salad. He stuck a huge forkful in his mouth before finishing his sentence. "Oh, wait I know. 'Sitting here at Jackie's eating salad in Hart County Georgia"

"Hell ya." Randy smiled widely. "I think I'll tweet that myself." Dean hurried to snatch Randy's phone from the table before he could.

"If you want to make it easy to be stalked, do it when I'm not with you."

Randy just chuckled and went back to his 'fan mail'

"So, when did you get that thing?" Dean flicked his hand toward the huge SUV siting outside the window.

"A couple weeks ago."

"Nice."

"But…."

"Nothing man, I just never thought I would see you get rid of your sports cars."

"Who says I did?" Randy said mischievously. "I just wanted something with a little more room."

"Don't have to be a genius to figure out why." Dean said. Randy was a player and he took advantage of his fame and the women that flung themselves at him on a nightly basis. "Why bother taking them back to your room."

"Easier to get rid of them that way." His friend stood up, plucked a ten dollar bill out of his wallet and tossed it on the table. Then, he picked up the check and looked it over. "You get the next one." He said and headed to the cash register near the door to pay for their supper.

Dean pulled a ten out of his pocket and tried to smooth it out. He took his and the one Randy had tossed out and set it under his plate. His mother had been a waitress when he was younger and he remembered how he had seen some of her coworkers take her tips from her tables. So, he liked to take away the temptation, then eyed his buddy.

He shook his head. He had never known Randy to entertain even the simplest of relationships. Not once did he know of him to involve his heart and he didn't seem to want to. He felt sorry for him and at the same time, he envied him.

It was raining hard when they stepped outside, like someone lived in the clouds above and turned on the water faucet. They ran for the shelter of Randy's new black Hummer. However, it had been a waste of time since Randy's remote to unlock the doors chose that moment to stop working. Randy fumbled with his keys in an attempt to unlock his doors quickly, but ended up dropping them in a large puddle.

"Well, it definitely won't work now." He said sarcastically after finally getting inside the vehicle and grabbing a towel from the backseat to dry his keys with.

"We're about an hour to an hour and a half away from Greenville." Dean informed him. He had turned on his GPS on his cell to check their course.

"I don't see us going too far if this rain doesn't let up." Randy told him turning his windshield wipers on high in hopes of making it easier for him to see the road before pulling out. It did little to help. Their pace slowed to a crawl and Randy ended up pulling into the parking lot of the first motel he found.

"Damn." Dean muttered under his breath when he realized he would have to call it a night. "So, much for getting there early." he had hoped they could drive through the night and spend an extra time in the hotel room, relaxing. Some days he felt like all he did was work out and attend promos. It had been fun in the beginning. Now, it was getting old.

They rushed inside, again getting soaked.

"One room please." Dean told the girl at the counter. She grunted her annoyance that he had interrupted the movie she was watching on the small television behind her.

"Forty-five dollars. Check outs at ten. Cash only." she told him without really looking at them, which was fine with Dean, but annoyed Randy who would have liked the opportunity to flirt with the young brunette. He counted out a few bills and took the key with the large wooden slab attached to it. Both men stared at it and then raised their eyebrows as if to say "What the Hell?" this motel was not their normal resort destination.

The motel was only one level and there couldn't have been more than ten rooms in all. Randy parked his SUV in front of the very last room while Dean walked ahead to open the door.

Randy hurried to get their bags and lock his vehicle even though he already had water dripping from his soaked clothes.

"Hurry up, man." Randy complained. Dean was still fiddling with the door when he got under the awning.

"It's a piece of crap. Probably been here since the stone ages." Dean laughed expecting the door to fall over, leaving the doorknob still stuck in the door jam. He jiggled the key harder and finally the old door allowed him to enter.

"Ugh!" He wanted to hold his breath. It smelled musty and it was cold.

"Be careful. Might be a body hidden in the closet." Randy joked.

"Well if there is, you're dragging it out." He put down his bag and headed to the far wall to look at the air conditioning unit that was fitted in a hole in the wall. On further inspection he saw it was also the heater. He turned it on full blast, hoping to take the chill off the room.

"Look at that wallpaper." Randy exclaimed laughing at the lime green paper with the pink and blue swirls. "I don't remember stepping into that time portal that said this way to the 70's."

Dean chuckled. The goldenrod colored bedspreads didn't make the room look any more modern. The night stands were made of particle board and the imitation wood had been peeled off in many places.

"I got dibs on the remote." Randy called and jumped across the twin bed he had been sitting on in an attempt to snatch it up before Dean. Both of them grabbed it at the same time and began to laugh hysterically when they found it was bolted to the night stand.

"That's what you get." Dean joked. He rubbed his hands together. The heater in the room was doing little to warm the room. "Damn, its cold."

"That's why I'm getting into bed. It may be funky looking, but it has to be warmer than standing here in these wet clothes."

"You're right." Dean followed his friend's lead and went into the bathroom to change.

Randy was already settled and immersed in his online world by the time Dean returned. There wouldn't be much use in trying to start a conversation. He sat down hard on the bed and laid back against the headboard and sighed. He glanced at his friend who was multitasking between his computer and phone. He groaned, then sat up and leaned far away from the bed to lazily reach his own laptop bag without having to leave the warm bed. He nearly fell out head first which got Randy's attention momentarily, but only enough for him to laugh at Dean.

Finally, Dean had it on his lap. Soon he was online and he checked his email before surfing the web. He darted from website to website, checking all the social sites he had an account on. He did not take the time to look at the fans that sent him friend's requests and simply added them all in one click.

Those pages were mainly for his fans and even though he tried to keep the sites up to date, he had not logged in in over a month on any of them. Twitter was his favorite site and the one he used daily and eventually he ended up there. He checked the replies to his latest tweet. Nobody got it. They all wanted him. They wanted to sleep with him. They wanted to be his one and only – just because he was a face on the television screen.

* * *

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

This is my new rough draft. I hope you all like it. For Hailey :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ugh." It was the only sound Hailey heard from her boyfriend before he snatched his keys and stormed out.

"I see I haven't lost my touch." Chyna snickered from the end of the sofa, her favorite spot in Hailey's home. She frequently visited Hailey, almost always at dinner time because she knew her friend always made too much. Chyna was a great in the kitchen herself, but she hated to cook just for herself. "Now that he's gone …" Chyna grabbed the remote from Brad's recliner and switched the channel. "Just in time."

Hailey sat down and pulled her laptop from its hiding place beneath the sofa. Brad didn't care for computers. He thought it was an irresponsible waste of time, so she chose to browse the web when he wasn't home to avoid the argument. As far as he knew, her laptop was gathering dust in storage somewhere. She connected to the neighbors Wi-Fi and was soon playing one of her favorite games.  
"Aw, how … disturbingly sick. Yeah, this guy is definitely your type."

"Huh?" Hailey wasn't paying attention to her friend who watched a movie and browsed her phone.

"Dean. Look at what he posted." She snickered. "He really sucked on RAW tonight." It wasn't often that they got to hang out at midnight, but they were both off the next day and had already made plans to stay up all night watching movies. Brad wouldn't be happy, but it would be worth his complaining.

"I think it's sweet." Hailey said after reading it. "I get what he's saying."

"Oh, really?"

"Chyna don't!" Hailey half-heartedly objected to her friend taking her phone and replying to the wrestler's tweet. But it was too late, it was sent. "I would curl up under a blanket and watch a movie." She rolled her eyes. "Nice. You don't even post on your own account." Chyna liked to read the tweets but she rarely tweeted herself. Once in a while she would comment on one of the wrestler's matches, but always in a private message. She was very strange and very private.  
"Oh, you need some excitement in your life." Chyna continued to laugh. "And that is the only thing you ever say you want to do when it's raining. Come on, it's not like he's going to respond."

BEEP BEEP. The short high pitched sounds that would forever change her life.

Dean realized before too long that he couldn't have a real conversation with anyone that wrote to him on Twitter. He had opened the account in hopes that he would have a true connection to the fans, but it seemed most just wanted an ego boost by getting him to follow them and he was ready to give up and delete the entire thing until a reply came that made him genuinely smile. Someone actually got it.

Dean.A I would cuddle up under the blankets and watch a good movie.

He had to reply.

VelvetRose83 that's exactly what I'm doing.

He clicked on her picture after sending the tweet. He was curious about the woman who had this tiny interest in common with him. The page loaded quickly and he was impressed with her background – and her pretty smile. He read the line under her name.

'They can take away your friends, your family and everything you own, but they can never take away who you are.'

He raised his eyebrow, wondering if it had a significant meaning. He scrolled the page and looked at her tweets. Simple, everyday life sort of stuff and some made him laugh. He clicked a link that sent him to her photo sharing account and looked through her pictures and felt a surge of warmth travel through his body. He stared at her laying on a lounge chair on the beach. He scanned her tanned legs and lingered on her bosom. His heart raced and he had to take a deep breath to head off an unscheduled erection.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" He suddenly felt dirty and a little embarrassed when she sent him another tweet. He felt like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. He felt like this stranger, even though a thousand miles away, had caught him.

Dean.A me too. It's amazing that we have something in common, even worlds apart.

VelvetRose83 Just because I'm me doesn't make me different from everyone else.

Dean.A that's good to know. But I don't think all famous people would agree with you.

VelvetRose83 I know who I am and I know that I would not be where I am if it weren't for my fans.

Dean.A I guess I should be honest & tell you that I'm not really a fan.

VelvetRose83 LOL. Honesty. I like that. So whose fan are you?

Dean.A sorry to say I'm not into wrestling at all.

Dean laughed and replied. It was the closest thing to a conversation he had in a long time.

VelvetRose83 so you just stumbled upon my page by accident?

Dean.A No my best friend who is a big wrestling fan thought it would be funny to reply to you under my name.

VelvetRose83 Ah, so your friend has a thing for me. Is she too shy to reply to me herself? LOL.

Dean.A ToriStorm shy? No. Actually, she did it because I said you were hot. But hey, if I'm stuck watching, it's nice to have something nice to look at.

VelvetRose83 I'm blushing.

"Are you really that bored, dude?" Randy had given up his laptop and had gotten comfortable under the blankets. He had one hand propped up behind his head and the other hand held tight to his cell phone.

"Apparently not as bored as the man reading my every tweet." Dean sarcastically responded. Randy chuckled and turned his back on him. He would be on that phone until he finally passed out and dropped it. Dean wondered how many women his friend was entertaining through text that night.

VelvetRose83 since we're being honest, you're pretty hot yourself.

She didn't answer him and he called himself stupid repeatedly in his mind. He finally gave up. Took quick steps to follow Velvet Rose and have her tweets forwarded to his cell, then he put away the laptop. He tried to get comfortable and enjoy the movie, but he just felt like something was missing. He glanced beside him. A double bed. In every hotel, the beds were always doubles and he always slept alone.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

This is my new rough draft. I hope you all like it. For Hailey :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Hailey stared at the computer screen. She had logged off of twitter on her phone and had logged into the laptop. Dean's last post made her blush and kept her from closing her mouth for a very long moment.

"Alright, sis." Chyna congratulated. Her friend didn't talk to many people. She was known as a loner among their coworkers and it had been the same way in school. Put to Hailey, she was just Chyna. Talkative, funny, and outgoing. Just like the girl she had always been. But she didn't trust many people. Especially men. Hailey, although shy at first, had a personality that people were drawn to. And it was never kept a secret that they only included Chyna because she and Hailey were always joined at the hip, but no one understood why Hailey purposely hung out with the nearly gothic creature. Her bite was a worse than her terrifying appearance and piercing angry grey blue eyes.

"I can hide this thing when he gets here." Hailey explained to her best friend. "I can just close the lid and slide it under the couch. But he likes to go through my phone. I wish I knew how he pulls up what I'm doing on the internet."

"Give me your phone." Chyna took it from the coffee table and played with it. "This is how." she showed her exactly how Brad was able to check up on her. And how to delete her browsing history. Chyna was good with electronics. She liked to know how things worked, where she only cared about the basics. Hailey was organized and great at decorating. She was the baker and Chyna was the cook. Hailey was the romantic and Chyna was the dark soul. She always thought they balanced each other well. "Well, talk to him."

Hailey grinned. It was nice to read that. And it made her beam that it came from someone like Dean. He would never know just how much she needed it. Hell, she didn't really know she needed it herself.

Dean.A Thank you.

It was so late by the time she finally found the courage to reply that she was sure the man had gone to sleep.

VelvetRose83 No need for thanks. I'm sure you know how beautiful you are.

She didn't know how to respond to him. She had never seen herself that way. She thought herself plain. Nothing special. In fact, some days she wondered why she bothered to spend any time on her appearance at all. If she was such a beauty why would her own boyfriend make such a big deal when she bummed around the house in a ponytail and sweats? Because she was the type of woman that needed make up and had to cover her body. Maybe once she had thought herself good enough, but every time she found just a little confidence someone was there to remind her. Her father had been the first man to put her in her place. Then every single boyfriend thereafter. So it had to be true and she had accepted it years before. There had to be something wrong with her when her own father didn't want her. Right?

She took a deep breath. She wouldn't tell that to a complete stranger. It was a fear that she had never spoken out loud, not even to Chyna. She tried and tried all her life, but she was never good enough and never would be.

VelvetRose83 I was hoping you would be on again tonight.

Dean. A You must be using this site through your phone. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.

VelvetRose83 You didn't. I've been sitting here waiting on your reply.

DeanA. Why?

VelvetRose83 I'm not sure. Guess I was hoping to find out why you have been on my mind since I first saw your picture.

Dean. A I can't answer that. Honestly, I don't believe you.

VelvetRose83 LOL. Why is that?

Dean. A I'm sure you are an expert in saying all the right things to women. And they are nice to hear or read, but I know better these days.

VelvetRose83 He's not very sweet to you is he?

Dean. A Excuse me?

VelvetRose83 I read your profile. You're not single. I'm thinking … or hoping there is a chance you could be stolen away.

Dean. A I'm not going to talk about my personal life with some strange guy on the internet. And I'm not playing this kind of game with you.

XXX

Ouch. Dean felt like he had been slapped and then he smiled because he never imagined her refusing his advances. This girl's head couldn't be turned even by someone famous. Damn, that's what he wanted. He needed someone faithful, but he also wanted someone who knew him. Not the crazy physco he pretended to be on television.

Rose,

I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I've just had a rough time. You see my girl left me for another man and I guess I was attempting to move on. Your man is lucky and I'm sure he knows it.

Dean

He waited, hoping she would respond, but he wouldn't blame her if she didn't. He almost expected her to block him thinking he was really some crazy man.

Dean,

I'm not offended. I would just rather not talk about our relationships, past or present. I mean I don't know you and you don't know me. But everyone could always use another friend.

Rose.

XXX

"Geeze, I must really be crazy." Hailey said out loud after she had sent the message. How could she have a friendship with this man? Brad would never understand it. He hated the friends she had known which was only Chyna, who wasn't easy to like. And she knew the fact that dean was famous would not make a difference. Actually it would make Brad that much more envious. She knew she was with a jealous type of man and she should know better. Yet, she still could not help herself. She was so lonely sitting there by herself almost every night.

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

This is my new rough draft. I hope you all like it. For Hailey :)

* * *

Chapter 4

"What is the hell is that?" Dean pointed and laughed. He and Randy were fixing themselves a plate at the catering table when the most outlandish female strutted through the corridor carrying a long haired Chihuahua in her arms. She wore thick fur even though it was ninety degrees outside and wore five inch stilettos.

"Paris Hilton?" Randy shrugged and took a bite of his tuna fish sandwich.

"That's Cady. As in Cady Debiase, the owner's daughter." Corrine, the head writer just happened to be right behind them.

"Vince's silent partner?"

"Well, he hasn't been so silent lately. Between the three of us, his latest suggestions haven't made me feel very creative."

"Why?" Dean appreciated Corrine. She never minded giving him hints about upcoming storylines.

"You two just be nice. You're going to be spending a lot of time with her. And just a heads up … what Cady wants – Cady gets."

For some strange reason a chill ran up Dean's spine. There was a little hint in Corrine's eyes that told him that Cady's presence had everything to do with him.

"What do you think, Randy?" His friend hadn't even took a second look at the new diva. A first.

"I think she's trouble." Randy made himself another sandwich. "I feel sorry for anyone stupid enough to get tangled up with a girl like her."

"How do you know? Maybe she's already in costume. She might be sweet."

"Too high maintenance for my taste." Randy shrugged.

"You don't have a taste." Dean reminded him with a gentle elbow nudge.

"That's why I'm an expert. I can tell with one look and that girl is the type that latches on. I've had my fill of those. She's all yours, buddy."

"I'll pass thanks."

But Dean didn't' get that option. The very next week Cady's role in the universe began to unfold. He read the script and shook his head. He only got a couple of pages at a time and usually didn't know what he was doing until a few days before the show, but he could smell an on screen romance brewing.

He stood in front of a television and watched the new diva's match. His was next as was the one move he had to make to play out the writer's intentions. She kept her daddy's name. The big boss escorted her to the ring like a fairy tale princess – tiara and sash included. She wore a sequined one piece outfit. Shorts so short that the slightest hint of her cheeks could be seen. Her long blonde hair was curled in perfect Barbie doll fashion and it swayed at her waist as she sauntered down the ramp. Debiase introduced his pride and joy and the crowd yelled – for him. Cady smiled as if they were happy to see the daughter no one knew the old man had. Then she spoke – sweetly. But somehow it sounded fake to Dean.

"I am so happy to be here … where my daddy and my big brother have been so warmly loved." She smiled like an angel. "But I want to assure each and every one of you that I belong here. Yes, my father did buy my way into the business. Everyone has a price after all. Right?" she laughed. "But, I have no problem proving that I belong here and I want to be the diva's champion."

On cue, Paige, the reigning diva's champion appeared. She walked down to the ring holding the coveted possession on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Cady – is it?" Paige began with a laugh. "I just wanted to first of all … welcome you. And I also wanted to inform you that there is already a diva's champion."

"How about a match right now?" Cady challenged. "Or are you scared."

Paige laughed. "You're little plan has been done already." She smiled. "It's actually getting old. I thought a fresh face such as yourself would bring a little something new to the ring, but Cady I'm not falling for the game that I myself invented."

"There's just one thing you don't understand, Paige." Cady sneered. "What daddy's little girl wants – she gets." Dean rolled his eyes. Corrine managed to write Cady the way she saw her in reality and it tickled him. Corrine was a character herself.

Ted Debiase Sr. pulled a thick stack of cash from inside of his jacket. He began to lay bills one by one on Paige palm. Paige shook her head several times and the stack kept growing until he found her price.

"Fine. You want it princess. You got it."

The bell rang. With the championship on the line, the match started off with Paige delivering a hard slap to the young woman's cheek. Cady immediately fell to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes and held her wound. Paige immediately felt horrible and headed to apologize saying over and over that she knew the young girl wasn't ready for a match with someone like her. It was a big mistake. Cady caught the champion off guard, rolled her up, pinned her and became the new champion.

Dean thought it was a bad start for any new hire's career. They made her a whiny little … well they did have to write this girl into the script quickly. He shrugged and began to stretch his muscles before heading to the small dark area to wait for his cue to step onto the stage. His music played and he walked out. Cady was making her way up the ramp as he descended and as he was instructed by the outline, he acted like she had caught his eye. She walked backwards with a big smile as he kept turning his head back to look at her. Pathetic, but what could he do? Just part of the job that required him to be as good an actor as he was an athlete.

As his opponent, Randy swayed his way down the ramp, Cady lingered at the exit. She stared Dean's way for a moment, then returned to ringside as if she was in a trance. Drawn to this bad boy who sneered at his opponent with crazy eyes. She took a seat beside the king, crossed her legs and watched. She didn't speak, only watched Dean's every move. And he had to pretend he noticed her looking his way.

"Hold up." The game's music blared and the man in charge appeared. "I think we have all had enough of you two beating the hell out of each other. So, I thought that we would change things up just a bit. Instead of a one on one match, this will be a two on two match. Dean and Randy, you will be teaming up against – the brothers of destruction. You might want to figure out how to coexist together and I suggest you do it quickly – because you two leaving on a stretcher would not be what's best for business."

XXX

Hailey began to watch more often on Monday nights. It was easier to do since she and Chyna had begun working double shifts. By eight they were usually caught up with putting their residents to bed and they would settle down on the large sofa in front of the big television in the day room where they could still look out for call lights and bed alarms. It was a particularly quiet night that night and Hailey got to watch all of Dean's match. She was happy that Dean and Randy where finally being paired as a team instead of rivals. She knew from talking to him that they were really good friends. Once in a while she would entertain the idea that he was a good friend of hers, but she knew it was silly even though there had not been one day since that first tweet that he did not send her a message in some form. Two months of friendly talking. He hadn't crossed that line and she knew she didn't have the nerve to even though at times she was tempted. Hailey was always a faithful woman. Always.

"That's a sorry excuse for a diva's champion." Chyna immediately disliked the new diva. She didn't like her ring presence or the way she obtained the title. "I'm so sick of this bullshit with the women's division lately." Hailey knew her friend had once dreamed of working for that company. It was her child hood fantasy. But life had forced her to stop chasing that dream.

"Dean seems to like her." Hailey couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy she felt the moment Dean's head turned toward the pretty young blonde. "She's way too young for him."

"You do know that's all crap right Hal?"

"That glance looked pretty real to me." She tried to shrug it off, but it really bugged her to watch him keep staring at that woman who was barely more than a kid. "Geeze why is this bugging me?"

"Because you like him." Chyna said in her flat serious tone. "Take a chance already."

"Uh, no. I'm with someone."

"So what."

"That wouldn't be right.""

"So dump Brad."

"And what if this guy isn't really interested? What if he's just playing around? That would be so humiliating and then where will I be?"

"Single." A loud ear piercing whine filled their ears. "I got it." And Chyna bounced away to tend to one of her favorite residents. She would be gone for a while. She had so much patience with her people and they all loved her. It amazed Hailey how wonderful her friend could be with her patients, yet she was distant cold and biting to those closer to her age.

She thought about what Chyna had said. Would it be fair to dump Brad? Yes, she craved romance and she wasn't getting that at home. The fire had died out almost as soon as it had sparked. But was that a good enough reason? Because some guy a thousand miles away had paid her a little bit of attention. She went over and over her current relationship in her mind. Did she have just cause to terminate it? Didn't she cause a lot of their fights? She often wondered if she was being petty about some of things she got mad at Brad about. Maybe she was and the last couple of months had been worse and she knew that her online association with Dean was partly to blame for her rejecting behavior. The words that flew from her mouth were sometimes mean and she instigated more of their fights than he had. She didn't know what she should do.

* * *

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

This is my new rough draft. I hope you all like it. For Hailey :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Hey there.

Not long after his match, Dean sent Hailey a friendly message. She doubted he had been planning on sending her a tweet. She had just sent one out herself.

Confused?

That was it and he sent her a greeting. She was probably an afterthought or something to make him seem busy on his phone. He was probably trying to impress the pretty little Cady and she wouldn't be his "wing man" wing woman whatever!

Interesting match.

She wrote back letting him know she had been watching.

It was. Thanks. Working another long shift?

Yes.

I'm glad. You talk more. LOL. You are too quiet when you're at home. But I guess married life keeps you busy.

I'm not married.

Sorry. You never said. LOL

You never asked.

Are you okay?

Yes. Why wouldn't I be?

It's hard to tell. You can't exactly read someone's tone on here.

So why assume?

Because you don't normally give me such short answers.

There you go thinking again. I am fine. How's your arm? Saw you fall off the apron.

Ouch. That really hurt but I didn't feel embarrassed until now. (Wink)

Well that's what you get when you don't pay attention. LOL.

XXX

Now it was starting to make sense. Dean sighed and rested his chin on his hand. His precious Rose had watched him eye Cady during his match and she was hurt. He hated the script and how sometimes it could affect their private lives. And Rose probably didn't know that it was all part of the show. How could she know? They were all under the strict jurisdiction of Kayfabe. Even though he hadn't personally met her, he cared about this girl. He had to take a big risk. He had to tell her.

Rose,

I want you to understand that soon I won't be able to talk to you like this. I mean I won't be able to send you tweets because they are so public. We will have to talk through private messages and maybe telephone, if I can convince you to give me your number. (Hint hint). There is this code in my line of work that I am breaking by telling you so I really hope you will keep my secret. My character and Cady's will be dating, but it's not real and really beg you to believe and understand me. I don't want you stop talking to me.

Dean.

P.S.

Is Rose your real name?

He waited and waited for her reply. His heart beat rapidly and he was sweating more than he did when he wrestled. He was terrified that she would reject him that she would … leave him. But that was silly. They weren't together. She wasn't his girlfriend. He barely possessed her as a friend, but oh, the more he talked to her, the more he wanted her to be more. He dreamed about her every night. His favorite picture was the background of his laptop and his cell phone. He loved that smile, those vibrant electric blue eyes. And even though, he didn't want to admit it in his own mind, his fantasies about her were nothing less than erotic.

Dean,

I really don't think it's a good idea to give you my real name and I know all about the Kayfabe. I told you. My best friend is an amateur wrestler. I know you guys probably think that's a joke, but she is very good. Better than that new diva that's for sure. We are only friends, I think and I think you're a coward. What we talk about on twitter does not link us romantically so to start talking off that site means that there is another reason besides your job that makes you want to hide me in the shadows.

Rose.

Dean swiped his hand over his head. She didn't pull no punches and it landed right in the middle of his gut.

XXX

"There you go, Hal."

"Chyna that was kind of mean." She told her friend who had just answered Dean back for her.

"It's not mean, Hailey. It's blunt and that's exactly what he needs. I like the guy but come on. You need to know exactly what he wants so you can make a decision. What I wrote is going to make him tell you how he feels or he will disappear. Either way, you will know."

"Maybe I didn't want to know." Hailey complained.

"What are you planning on doing? Having a long distance online thing with Dean and keep Brad too. Hailey, you can't have an alternate reality relationship." Chyna laughed.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're unhappy, you can't say otherwise. I know you too well girl. You've done created this pretend world with Dean and it's not healthy." Chyna gave her friend a hug before they got into their cars. "You only smile when you talk to him. I want you to smile like that all the time and I want you to be with someone real when you do it."

"He is real."

"No, Dean is a character on a television show." Chyna replied. "There is no telling how much of what he says online is really himself."

"I believe he is being himself."

"And you my friend have always been trusting and you fall in love so easily."

"And you are always trying to protect me. I just wish you would look out for yourself as much."

"I do." Hailey knew she was right. Chyna protected herself by not getting involved with men at all. "Just be careful. There might be a little truth to that craziness on screen and I don't want you to get hurt. Actually, I'm more worried about his fans. Some of them can be obsessive. You've already gotten a lot of hate tweets from some of them."

"I got to go." Hailey really didn't want to rush home, but she wanted to end the conversation. She didn't want to let Dean go. Not yet. He made her feel good about herself. He made her remember the girl she used to be so long ago. She felt alive and attractive when they talked, but Chyna was right. He shouldn't ask her to hide in the shadows while he was paired with this Cady character. His private life and his job should be separate. Maybe all he could be was his job. Maybe he wasn't real.

Rose,

I didn't mean to offend you. You stopped following me? Already? I don't know what to think or say. Look. I like you. Okay? I really like you. I think about you all the time. I know you are with someone. I know I have no right and I have really tried not to cross any lines, but I can't help it. I want to meet you. I want to talk to you. I want to hear your voice. Please. 555-555-2398

I've never begged anyone before, Rose, but right now I'm desperate.

Dean.

Dean,

How do I know that you really are Dean? There are a lot of posers on this site and you don't have that little blue check.

Rose.

Rose,

I swear I am the real Dean. I promise. I know that doesn't mean much and I am in the process of getting that check sign. I'll find a way to prove it to you. I don't know how, but I will. And would it matter if I wasn't this famous man you see on television? Is that the only reason you have been talking to me?

Dean.

XXX

Hailey had always questioned if she was really talking to Dean. It seemed so unrealistic that someone like him would carrying on so with someone like her. And watching the show and seeing the chemistry between him and that diva only intensified her doubts. She tried really hard to take on a little bit of her best friend's fiery personality. It was easy to do when she was writing on a screen. She just wished she could be that way face to face. She was sort of a push over and just stayed quiet during confrontations. Always biting her lip and her tongue. Too scared to defend herself. No more. She had to get this out. This guy, whoever he was, was playing with her, making her disrupt her entire life.

"You're still up?"

Brad made her jump. She hadn't heard his truck and she didn't hear a door slam and there she was still holding her phone in her hand.

"I worked a double." She discreetly pretended she was finishing up a text message when she was actually deleting her browsing history and clearing her task manager as he went to the fridge for a beer. "How did your day go?" Brad worked twelve hour shifts at a plant that made aluminum parts for a local car manufacturer.

"Didn't go. Who are you talking to?"

"Chyna. I left my jacket in her car at lunch today. We went to Carl's. We took her car."

"Nice to see you have no problem going out to eat without me." He grunted. "That's not right, Hailey."

"We just didn't like what they had in the café today." She told him. "It was a pick up. For the entire floor. I wouldn't call it going out."

"You never want to do anything with me anymore."

"About as much as you want to do with me." She covered her mouth as soon as it escaped. She never spoke up. She never voiced her opinion.

* * *

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks for all the follows and reviews. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 6

Rose didn't reply. Dean spent the entire night waiting. He spent the night hugging his phone waiting on that beep. Begging for it to beep. He felt sick. Worse than when he had been dumped by a woman he had actually been dating. He couldn't smile until she wrote him each day. He closed his eyes around four in the morning and created a fantasy. He and Randy had decided to purchase 's old tour bus. It was nice. The one bedroom had separate bunks with curtains which gave them a tiny bit of privacy. He created a scenario where that bus pulled into her town. He borrowed the hummer that they pulled along behind them and drove to her house. He imagined she lived in a nice home. An older home perhaps, but cute with the white picket fence and tire swing in the back yard. He walked up to her door. Rang the doorbell with a bouquet of fresh white roses. She answered it with some guy close behind, but it didn't matter because she fell into his arms the moment she saw him and they kissed passionately. Of course he knew there would be fight between him and whoever that guy was. He would win because he wanted her more.

Then he skipped around to another fantasy. Rose would come to his show. Security would show her to his bus. Randy would have already left for his match. They would say there hello's but he could see in her eyes that she was feeling the intense attraction that he was trying so hard to contain himself. And he wouldn't be able to hide it long sitting there on the couch chit chatting before he would lean over and kiss those pouting lips. He imagined picking her up and carrying her to his bunk, pulling the curtains and making love to her. He would ask her to wait for him while he worked and then eh would come back and ask her to join him on the road and she would say yes.

His phone beeped and he hurried to check it. But it wasn't her. It was Cady.

Can't wait for our date.

Already she was promoting? And it was such the wrong time. He decided not to answer. Not until he heard from Rose. It was still early. Everyone would think he was still asleep. He just wasn't up to playing the game at that moment.

XXX

"What's this?" Brad stood in the door frame with a beer in his hand.

"I'm leaving. What did you think I was doing?" Hailey spat.

"Oh, come on Hailey. It was just a little fight." He spoke sweetly with a smile as if he didn't believe she was serious.

"No. Brad. It wasn't a little fight." She informed him. "It was a big fight and I honestly one I don't' want to experience ever again."

"Go ahead. Go." He spat hatefully. "But don't be surprised when the law shows up on your job Monday to arrest you."

"For what?"

"For assault." He tapped his finger to the black and blue spot beneath his eye. "I guess that also means you'll be looking for another job." He was right. Assault and battery charges would make her lose her job. Her clean record would be ruined and her nursing assistant license would be revoked.

"I didn't do that. You got in a fight at the bar." She reminded him and tried not to let his threats deter her. She was innocent and any cop would know that – she hoped. She thought about all the wonderful things that Dean had written to her. Of course she didn't believe she had a future with him, but she knew she wanted a man who talked to her that way.

"You're really going to leave me? Are you that heartless? You know I was laid off yesterday. You're going to leave me with no way to support myself?"  
"You should have thought about that before you volunteered for the layoff. You'll be drawing unemployment, Right?" She reminded him.

"I'm sorry." He seemed so sweet and sincere. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I wanted to spend more time with you and then when I thought about what I had done I became stressed. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"You seem to do that a lot." Hailey reminded him. "Maybe what we need isn't more time together, but more time apart." She shut her first suitcase and began to fill a large duffel bag. "Brad, I'm not happy."

"And you think I am?"

"Then what are arguing about?"

"I love you."

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean." She spat. "I'm sick and tired of the drinking, the lying, the jealousy, the ridiculous way you have a problem with every little thing I do and I'm really tired of all the time I spend alone. I can't so much as see a friend or my mother without there being a big fight about it when I come home."

"You're so beautiful Hailey." He began to whine. "I'm just so scared of losing you. That's the reason I do those things."

"Well, Brad if you would have trusted me and gave me enough room to breathe and be myself I would have been happy and I wouldn't be leaving. You lost me because of all of that bullshit and there is not one to blame but you."

"There are two people in a relationship, Hailey. They don't end because of one person. You are just as much to blame as I am. More because you're the one given up."

Hailey snorted a laugh. "There were never two people in our relationship. Just me, taking care of everything, sitting alone and talking only to myself. The way I see it I'm living single, so why the hell should I have this girlfriend title restricting me?" She took a final look around the room and decided she had all she wanted, then began to drag her things into the living room.

"I think you were just waiting for an excuse to leave. I think you found someone else. That's the real truth isn't it?" He nearly screamed.

"Oh, you wish that were true." She snapped. "I'm leaving you because of your crap. There is no other man." But in the back of her mind she thought about Dean. Hadn't she been carrying on some kind of relationship with him? She kept saying no, but deep in her heart she knew there was a tiny bit of truth to Brad's accusation. She wanted Dean.

XXX

Two weeks, three weeks. Rose appeared to have fallen off the planet. She never answered his private message nor had she tagged him in a post. Constantly he checked her page, but she had not tweeted anything. Nothing. He searched for other profiles on other sites. He found one on Facebook but found it too was void of updates. Not even a shared post. He felt like a stalker. He felt devastated.

"Hey," Randy's sudden appearance surprised him, but he was too depressed to react. "Man what's up with you?"

"What's up Randy?" Dean responded.

"I should ask you the same thing. You have been walking around here like you just witnessed a mass murder or something."

"I'm okay." He pulled on his shoes and stood up. He looked at the clock on the wall and realized he had nowhere to go when he walked out the door. He turned back to Randy. "Do you ever feel like you made a mistake getting into all of this?"

"What? Wrestling?"

"Yeah."

"I think every wrestler has wondered that from time to time. It's just the road talking."

"I love the business, Randy, but I wonder if I would have been happier just staying in one place, settling down and getting married..."

"Sorry, buddy, but your just like me. You know you wouldn't be happy doing anything else."

"You're right. I love it. But it would be nice to have something else besides this."

"It would, but let's face it. If we wanted that we should have found someone before we signed up. I meet tons of girls, but they don't want to know me. They just want me to be the man I am in that damn ring."

"I know."

"Is this about that cyber chick?"

"Cyber chick?" Dean laughed. Randy was his best friend and the only one who had the nerve to ask. "There's no story there, buddy. I thought she might be someone special – someday, but I guess she was just another fan. She was excited that I tweeted her back, enjoyed it for a while, then disappeared once I showed the real me."

"I think you got a crush on this girl." Randy continued to dig as they walked.

"How can I have a crush on someone I haven't met?"

"So, meet her."

Dean cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm serious. Next time we are close to where she lives, invite her out for drinks or something."

"Didn't you hear what I said? She hasn't responded to me in weeks."

"Where does she live anyway?"

"Profile says Jenithiyah."

"That island. Man that place creeps me out."

"I think it's beautiful."

"The show heads there in a couple of weeks. I've been dreading it."

"You just hate the ride in. You're always fine once we get there."

"It's that fog. It does something to me."

"So stay inside the cabin you lunk head."

"Anyway," Randy rolled his eyes. "Give the girl a few tickets. She'll show. Then take her out after the show.

"I don't have anything to lose if I do that do I?"

"Nope. But that drink thing I was talking about … I don't think we should wait on cyber girl. Let's go get few now."

At the hotel, they went to their room long enough to take quick showers then they headed to the downstairs bar. He kept his phone in his hand still hoping Rose would tweet something. Good night…anything. He finally had to tell himself that she had become bored of him. Maybe if she was a wrestling fan? No. Rose wasn't the type of person who was impressed by a person's social status or bank account. She wasn't the type of woman who could be won with expensive dinners or bobbles. Damn, he had that woman on a pedestal and he really knew nothing about her. He wished he could meet her so his perception of her would come back down to Earth.

* * *

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks for all the follows and reviews. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 7

"I hate this." Randy complained as they boarded the ferry. He hated driving onto it and he had voiced many times how glad he was that the bus driver had to deal with it on this trip and he would detest the long trip even more, but Dean loved it. He thought Jenithiyah a magical place and couldn't believe that for centuries people had no idea that it existed, well except for the few lucky souls who managed to get lost and deserted there. He was thankful for the rain of fire that opened the small portal into the land even though it had destroyed so much of the world. He believed that everything happened for a reason and the one untouched part of the world, in his opinion had a much better way of life than that of the rest of the world and he was grateful to be one of the generations that benefited from it.

They exited the safety of the Hummer and ventured inside the cabin. Randy would surely find a bar stool to glue himself to and Dean was sure he would be loaded by the time they entered the thick fog they had to pass through when the island drew close. Randy was the type that feared the unknown. He liked explanations. He liked answers and because the fog was so mysterious, he wanted no part of it or the hazy effect it had on him. The stuff was like a drug. Perhaps it was a drug of some kind. After all, the water was used to create a drug that was highly sought all over the place. A drug that Randy himself had indulged in once in a while.

"Why can't this place put in an airport?" Randy complained yet again.

"You know airplanes can't fly over that island. They get lost."

"Humph, you think by now they would have figured out a way."

"Just relax. It's worth the trip."

"Two whole months it takes for us to tour that whole place. It's the size of a whole continent. People years ago must have been really stupid and blind not to know it was there. Really? A small triangle was the only thing that marked the area?" Randy didn't think his ancestors were much smarter than cave men. Some days he was sure they were cavemen. He thought it was ridiculous how wasteful they were and how ignorant they were when it came to differences. The wars, the pollution and a whole list of wasteful practices, but Dean just shrugged when history was mentioned. It was the circle of life in which they all were a part of. His generation was in the middle of that circle and he knew that his distant descendants would be just as wasteful and disrespectful of the world as the pre firestorm people had been and the world would grow colder and greedier until the Earth again destroyed everything that caused it harm so it could begin again.

"Want a hot dog."

"Sure." Dean put his phone in his pocket. It didn't do him any good to look for Rose. Cell phones didn't work once they entered the passage way.

The only food available on the boat was hot dogs. Any way anyone could possibly want one and they were four times the size of a regular hot dog. He topped his with chili, onions, and pickles then he pumped enough to drown it from all three condiment containers sitting on the bar – Mayonnaise, ketchup and mustard. The only thing he couldn't get – hot sauce. He made a mental note to carry his own bottle on the trip back. Still, no other dog could beat the Jenithiyain ferry dog.

"Want to go up on deck?" It never failed. When they drew close, Randy forgot his fear and wanted to show how brave he was by going on deck. In few short minutes he would be out cold, but Dean swallowed down his third large dog and chuckled.

"At least take this." He handed him a small pink pill. Everyone has heard of a sea sickness pill, but few knew about fog sickness and if you were heading to this particular island, you had better be smart enough to stop at the small ferry gift shop and buy a pack.

"I don't need that."

"Just do it."

For once, Randy swallowed the bitter thing and they headed up top and watched the boat enter the island. They slowed to a crawl and soon they couldn't see where the other was event though they were standing right beside each other.

Two hours later they were docking and climbing back into their bus. Forty five minutes later, they followed the long line of tour buses and personal vehicles off. The company had to rent the two entire ferries when they ventured to Jenithiyah and it was amazing that the weight of all the heavy trucks and buses was contained on them.

Soon, they were heading toward the first hotel they would stay in. For the first time, Dean looked around. He had always been too preoccupied to pay attention before, but Rose lived somewhere in this destination and he felt closer to her just by being there. The bridges and parks were beautiful and the streets were the cleanest he had ever seen. It was obvious that the residents of this place took great pride in it.

"Well, we got the rest of the day." Randy mused while stretching. They were both glad they didn't have to travel any further that day. It was so tiring spending most of their days off in airports or on the road. Going to Jenithiyah also meant the beginning of long lazy days. With no airports or helicopters, it was impossible for the stars to fly here and there doing interviews and photo shoots, then fly back for shows. They enjoyed a skeleton schedule of sorts and Dean enjoyed it and he knew Randy did even if he didn't admit it.

"I was wondering if you were on this ferry." Ugh! Dean tried to shake away the high pitched voice, but she was there.

"Hi Cady." Randy didn't look up from the magazine he had pulled from the rack at the hotel's counter. He had already told Dean why he didn't want to socialize with the blonde.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the desk asked him before he could reply to his on screen girl.

"Yes, I have a reservation." He told her and gave her the slip of paper the company had passed out. He and Randy were sharing a room.

"And you ma'am?"

"OH, I'm staying with him." She grinned.

"No, she's not." Dean corrected.

"Really? Hmm... My card says different." She laid the pink slip on the counter. Same room number. Oh what the hell was this job trying to do to him?

XXX

"Hey, what happened? I thought you were moving in?" Chyna cornered Hailey in the cafeteria. She had managed to avoid the conversation for so long. Taking early breaks, purposely staying busy and she took some of her vacation time, but now it was time to answer questions she didn't know how to answer.

"I changed my mind."

"What? Why?" How could she tell her that she was staying to protect her? Brad had found a way to make her stay. When none of his other tactics worked, he played on her love for her friends and family. There was one thing Brad could do to hurt her best friend. With one phone call he could cause her serious harm or worse. Hailey couldn't be selfish. She wanted to be rid of Brad so badly. He manipulated her and belittled her, but her freedom wasn't worth the pain of someone she loved. She couldn't risk it.

For weeks after that Brad had been pleasant. He had actually been nice to her. He spent time with her. Took her out to nice restaurants. He held her hand in public, something he had refused to do a long time before and she was beginning to have hope. At the moment she didn't feel like a prisoner in her own home and Brad was actually making her smile and he had apologized the night before for the threat he had made against Chyna.

"Hailey?"

"Chyna, he's different. I'm happy now."

"Okay." Her friend said with a skeptical look. "But for how long this time Hal?" And she shook her head and walked off. It broke her heart that Chyna walked off like that and if she finally washed her hands of her, she would be devastated.

* * *

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks for all the follows and reviews. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 8

Dean tried to drown his depression at the indoor swimming pool the motel provided. He felt lucky that that it was located almost directly outside the door to his room. Randy joined him of course. They were the only ones taking advantage of it since the outside pool had large waterslides and an on duty lifeguard.

He did a few laps. Dived and swam deep over and over until his arms and legs ached. Then exhausted he ventured to the

Dean again browsed his twitter page. He checked the mentions and messages. He had yet to reply to the last message he had received. He didn't know how to respond without sounding disappointed and concerned at the same time because he found it odd that she would tell him she was in a relationship but it was complicated. How is it complicated if you're happy?

"Give me that thing." Randy jokily snatched Dean's phone from his hand.

"Hey." Dean said jumping from the lounge chair he had been in and chasing after him. Randy twisted from side to side while he browsed past messages.

"You are flirting with HER!" he teased. "Man are you that hard up?"

"Give me my phone." Dean reached for it only to have him twist out of his way yet again. Randy touched the girl's photo and read her last tweet.

"AT ToriStorm, Lol, I've said it before and I'll say again for all of twitter to read. You are the most insane person I know and someone needs to fit you for a strait jacket."

"What?" Dean stopped. "I haven't' seen that one. When did she send it?"

"Just now." Randy said pretending to hand him the phone and then pulling it back just as he came within reach. Dean snatched at it quickly; bumping it and making it fly out of Randy's hand and into the swimming pool.

"Shit." Dean said staring into the bottom of the pool. It had sunk to the bottom as if it were a rock. "You idiot." He punched Randy's arm.

Randy laughed. He couldn't help it. It was the third phone Dean had went through in a little over two months.

"You know," he joked, trying hard to sound serious. He placed his arm around Dean's shoulder and stared at the phone at the bottom of the pool. "With all the plastic in that thing, you think it would float."

"You're so not funny." Dean said.

"If you hurry, you might be able to save this one. Just think of it as a really big toilet. Didn't you say you were able to dry it out when you dropped it in your piss and it worked just fine? At least this is cleaner."

"Shut up." Dean said remembering how he had knocked it off the counter in a small hotel bathroom the week before.

"Dive in buddy."

"Me?" Dean said. "You dropped it, you get it."

"You knocked it out of my hand." Randy exclaimed before Dean shoved him, making him loose his balance and fall into the pool. Randy laughed and wiped the water out of his face before diving to the bottom of the deep pool and retrieving the phone. He surfaced and laid it on the cement beside the pool before kicking off the wall quickly. Jokingly assuming that Dean would lash out at him when he found it no longer worked.

Dean took the battery out of the phone and Randy roared with laughter as he poured water out of the expensive devise.

"You're such a moron!" Dean laughed. It had been an accident and it was kind of funny that it had ended up where it had.

"Hold that thought." Randy said catching sight of two women in bikini's walking outside the open door of the room with glass walls. "Ladies." he called out. They turned his way. He stretched out his arms to show off his muscular chest and they giggled but kept walking. "Oh come on girls. I know there's a slide outside, but the real fun is in here, I promise." the laughed again, but didn't take him up on his offer.

"You see…." Dean said pointing at where the girls had been. "THAT is why you and your girl have so much trouble." There was only one woman that his friend had entertained more than once. He was sure she sat waiting on him in his home town having no clue that she was just an easy bed to crawl into.

"Please." Randy retorted coming down to earth. "That woman would be mad if she caught me staring at her own reflection in the mirror."

"She can't be that bad." Dean said still trying to dry his phone. Randy climbed out of the pool and began to dry off. "If she was, you wouldn't continue staying with her every time you go home.

"Man, I just want to relax when I'm home, but I still need to get laid, don't I? Sally is a sure thing. No work involved."

"That's horrible."

"She is getting a little attached lately."

"Well, if you didn't give her a reason …"

"I don't like jealous. But hell if she wants to play house that's her problem. I'll just keep my tracks covered."

"You shouldn't have to cover your tracks. If you don't want a girlfriend, then don't have one man. Don't keep one and then run around when you're away."

"Whatever. She's not my girl. I'll set her straight next time I see her. In the meantime, I know how to cover my tracks. No sense in rocking the boat right now."

"Geeze Randy. Don't play the girl. Don't you care about her at all?"

"She's alright, but, I don't think I will ever be that crazy about any woman."

"You're going to eat your words someday my friend."

"I doubt it. I figure it this way: If I was to truly be in love with some girl, don't you think I would naturally lose my attraction for other women?"

"In a scary way, that makes sense."

"The day a sexy broad walks by me and I don't notice, then you can say tell me that I'm in love. And that's when I want you to put me out of my misery." he joked. "Let's get something to eat."

They returned to their room to change before heading down to the hotel lounge to eat.

"Come on, Randy." I'm starving. Dean said after fifteen minutes had passed.

"Hold up, I got to shave."

"Shave? Come on Randy, how much hair could you have grown since this morning?" Randy took great pains to look his best at all times.

Randy was a good guy and Dean was sure there was more to his wild ways then he would ever let anyone in on. Dean often wondered if his friend truly did want something more in his life just as he did. He excused his friend behavior many times believing that he was only looking for the right one. Dean believed that Randy would more than likely find his soul mate before he did, because he was looking while Dean held back waiting for the love of his life to fall into his lap. He was beginning to think he was going about it the wrong way.

"Finally," Dean kidded, picking up his laptop and placing it under his arm when Randy joined him. A few moments later they were sitting at a table in the Hotel lounge. An attractive waitress promptly addressed them.

"Hi, I'm Jo." she said with a big smile. Randy licked his bottom lip and looked the woman over from head to toe. She had long curly red hair that she had tied back at her shoulders and pale freckled skin, but he thought her figure was perfect and he was sure she worked out. Not as much as he did, but some.

"I'll take a beer…." Randy said sweetly. "And why don't you add one for yourself and join me."

The waitress cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes before turning to leave. She returned with two beers and set them both in front of Randy.

"Two beers. "She said with a grin and she began to walk away.

"Aren't you going to sit with me?"

"I can't drink with you Hun, but uh … here's my number." She pulled a slip of paper out of her bosom and slid it to him. "You guys hungry."

"Starving, but what I want isn't on the menu, sweetie. What are we going to do about that?"

"How about you order something for now … and later … we'll discuss desert. I get off in two hours."

"Sounds tempting."

Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Grilled chicken salad." He told her.  
"Aww. I'm sorry. The red head gave him her attention. "I wasn't trying to ignore you. I have no problem entertaining you both."

"That's okay." Dean nearly choked on his beer. "I'm good." He didn't know what else he could say. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but what she was suggesting was not something he was into. He didn't know about Randy who laughed the entire time he stuttered.

"Really, you had to bring it to dinner?" Randy mused, his eyes still on the waitress.

"My phone is broken. I haven't had time to replace it." Dean retorted sarcastically.

"This is what? The fifth phone you've dropped and broken." Randy joked.

"It's the third. Get it right. And I didn't drop the last one, remember."

"My bad." Randy laughed. Of course he hadn't forgotten since it had just happened not more than an hour before.

"So are you going to meet Twitter Girl?"

"I don't know. I just started talking to her."

Randy laughed.

"She's talking about some guy in her tweets tonight man."

"Yeah." Dean said disappointed, "but it doesn't mean we can't' be friends."

"I wouldn't sweat her too hard. You'll always have me."

"Lucky me." Dean again was sarcastic. Randy threw a wadded up napkin at him and they both laughed when it landed in Dean's water glass.

"You're going to beat the record for the most things dropped in water in one day." Dean kidded.

"So, has she answered you yet?"

"No." Dean said. He had just sent a tweet to her.

VelvetRose83 Boo!

He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Maybe she is working. What time does she get off?"

"I have no idea."

"Hell, she could be married for all you know. Just find a new fan to obsess over." Randy laughed.

"You know sometimes..." Dean laughed. "I wonder why I hang out with you."

"Because I'm the only one who can put up with your ego."

"Yeah and yours is nonexistent."

"Relax man. If it doesn't work out, you can always hit on that hot friend of hers. She's the wrestling fan right? Bet she wouldn't have any problem meeting you anywhere."

"That wouldn't be right."

"It's not like you know either of them."

"What do you know about ToriStorm anyway?"

Randy held up his own cell showing the profile he had searched. And he was introduced to Tori Storm, an amateur wrestler and he assumed Rose's best friend. She was scary looking but pretty at the same time. She seemed interesting, but not his type. Or maybe it was because Rose had already captured his attention and no other girl had been able to extinguish the spark yet.

XXX

Hailey stared at the twitter message from Dean. She really wanted to respond, but how could she? Brad was acting alright. He hadn't really went back to his old ways yet although sometimes he would begin talking in that growl that made her freeze and tense, then he would soften as if he remembered he had to be different. He was trying, right? Still she knew she didn't love him. She knew that he had pushed her so far away that he could not bring her back. But she thought she owed it to him to try.

She stared at her computer screen at work. She was supposed to be charting on her residents, but instead the phone in her scrubs pocket tempted her. Brad wouldn't know. He didn't have a twitter account and no one that he was friends with followed her that she knew of. She was careful with her alias, hoping no one would ever find her. She enjoyed the site and was sick of feeling like she was walking on broken glass. Any moment one false move would cut her wide open. Why did it have to be that way? She never imagined being in a relationship would be so hard. She stared at the message again, risking being wrote up for having the device. She really wanted to go. Maybe she would. Maybe.

* * *

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Thanks for all the follows and reviews. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Come on Rose." Dean said checking his twitter hoping for a response. He didn't know why he was anxious to read her tweet. It was worse than it would have been if he had known her and they were face to face. There were so many questions surrounding the girl that it made his heart feel like it was beating on the outside of his skin. She intrigued him and he had to know more.

By the time they had finished eating, she still hadn't sent out any tweets. Randy talked nonstop about the phone numbers he had gotten and the fact that he had gotten the fiery red head was going to take him to a club that was supposed to be pretty hot after her shift.

"You should come too. I'm sure I can get you a date."

"Sure, but I have to get a new phone first. It's the one thing I love about this city on the island. It never sleeps.

"Kind of how they said NYC used to be."

"Maybe." Dean laughed. He couldn't imagine the world being the way it was described to be before the rain of fire.

"So, which one do you want." Randy said placing three pieces of paper with phone numbers in front of him."

"I'll pass." Dean laughed and pushed the numbers away.

"Oh, I get ya. You'll pick up someone at the club."

"I'm just going to hang out. I'll call you as soon as I get my new phone and you can tell me where you are. I'll meet you there."

"Alright. See ya later man." Randy. "You'll change your tune after a few beers. I'm going to get you drunk tonight! I don't know anyone who needs to get laid more than you!"

Dean walked with his hand covering his face. Randy blurted out whatever he thought and he purposely embarrassed him on occasion. But it was all in fun.

Dean made his way to a local shop to replace his phone. Rose still on his mind as he picked out a phone just like his old one. It didn't take long for his number and memory card to be switched over and soon he had a working phone again. He tossed his old one in the trash can and put the new one in his pocket.

Before he left he stopped at the food court and got an ice cream cone and then sat down at a table and ate it slowly. A couple nearby laughed loudly and hung on each other. He wished he wasn't eating his desert alone. He thought about his last relationships. Even with them he had sat in silence and ate. He wished he could laugh outside of the ring as much as he did in it.

His phone signaled that he had a twitter notification, so he set down his ice cream and dug the phone out of his pocket, making a mental note to change his tones to the songs he liked. The high pitched tones irritated him. He smiled when he saw he had a new message on twitter and immediately pulled up the internet on his iPhone.

Dean.A Hey there. How r u today?

It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

VelvetRose83 Better now. I've been waiting for your tweet.

Dean.A Why would you want to waste your time like that?

Dean laughed when he read the tweet.

VelvetRose83 Why not? Hey I noticed you live in Jenithiyah. That's where I am right now.

Dean.A I know.

Dean looked at the screen. He knew that so many others besides Rose were following his every word on Twitter. He chuckled thinking how many of them would be going crazy trying to figure out who this girl was and why they tweeted back and forth so much. It didn't take long for a storm to brew on the internet.

VelvetRose83 so where on this beautiful island do you live. I really meant what I said in that PM.

He waited. It seemed like it took forever for her to send another tweet.

Finally, he received a new notification.

Dean Maybe it's best if we don't talk about specifics. I mean, I still think you could be lying about who you are. You could be a serial killer for all I know.

VelvetRose83 Aww. Come on. You don't really believe that. You're still talking to me.

Dean LOL. I am and I know I shouldn't be for so many reasons.

VelvetRose83 I understand. You have every reason to question. It means you're smart as well as beautiful. I tell you what. I'm going to leave tickets at every show while I'm on this island. I'll message you a phrase to use to claim them. I want to meet you.

XXX

Hailey didn't respond. She walked around the mall with Chyna. It had been a long day at work and her friend wanted to stop by before heading home. The old Brad would be furious at her for not coming straight home, but her car had broken down and he had to understand that her ride needed to make a stop on the way. Of course Chyna would have waited and took her home first, but she wasn't ready to go just yet. She wanted to talk to Dean a little while longer.

"What do you think?" Chyna came out wearing a black pair of leather shorts.

"They look good. Think you can wrestle in them? They look pretty stiff."

Her friend stretched, bent over and tested them as best as she could.

"I think so. They're not too bad. I just don't know. I don't usually show my legs."

"You have great legs and you said it's hot in the ring."

"It really is, but I'm not trying to be one of those bleach blond slutty divas like the ones on television. I do more than scream and pull hair."

Hailey laughed. Her friend hated most of the divas on the show and she didn't blame her. She doubted anyone took them seriously. They were just eye candy. But Chyna. She was something in the ring. She could put on a show with man or woman.

"Well, looks like this is the right place for ring gear after all." Chyna pointed toward the door. "Look who just walked in."

"No." Hailey's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Her palms began to sweat and her breath caught. "That can't be him."

"Oh it's really him. What are the odds?" Chyna grinned. "Its fate little sister."

"You're only a month older than me." Hailey playfully slapped her.

"Three weeks. Go up to him."

By then, Dean had found a rack of jackets to go through. She watched him. He kept looking at his phone. Surely, he wasn't waiting for her answer. Someone like him probably had lots of friends and girls. His phone was probably blowing up with people. He probably had dozens of conversations going on at once. She watched him stop and type. A few moments later her phone dinged. She had a twitter message.

Follow my heart Rose.

It had to be the phrase he wanted her to use to pick up the tickets. Still she wasn't sure if it was true.

She watched him pick up a few choices and then he began to walk their way.

"Let's go." She begged Chyna.

"Stay. Stay." Chyna was giving her a hard time. She wasn't acting like a crazy fan even though she was a fan of Dean's. She was set on making sure Hailey met the man she had been talking to.

Her friend grabbed her arm, refusing to let her find somewhere to hide.

"Hey! Dean!" Chyna called out making Dean turn and curl his lip in an almost humble grin. He gave a little wave then tried on the jacket and looked at himself in the mirror. He did a few poses which made Hailey laugh. The man didn't care who was watching him.

"That proves it." Hailey said with a sigh. "He looked right at me and had no idea who I was.  
"Be fair, Hailey. That pic of you is ten years old and you're dressed up for a Halloween party."

"You can't tell I'm wearing a costume."

"No, but your hair was curled. You know it throws men off when the hair changes." She laughed.

"I think I'm talking to a poser."

XXX

Dean knew he was going crazy. The two girls watching him in the store were both pretty. One was blonde and he knew he was going nuts because she looked a little like the girl in the photo on twitter. He was starting to see her everywhere. Then again, the other girl looked a little like that Tori Storm girl. He turned around again and they weren't there. They must have moved on. He sighed. Surely if it was Rose, she would have approached him. A few moments later he saw the same two exit the store wearing matching nurse's uniforms. He hurried to pay for the two jackets he had decided on and then walked swiftly. He wanted to catch up to them. Maybe if he called out her name …

"Hey!" He yelled through the crowd. But they didn't turn around. They walked through the revolving doors and into the parking lot. He ran to catch up. "Rose!" She didn't turn around. He hurried to his rental car. He really was insane. He was following perfect strangers just to see if it was his twitter girl.

* * *

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Sorry for the delay guys. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Dean A. I'm sorry. I'm positive that you are not who you say you are.

Dean diverted his attention between the road and his phone. It was a dangerous move, but he didn't want to risk losing the vehicle he was following.

He slammed on brakes, nearly missing a stop sign. Damn. This was the last straw. One way or another he had to end this obsession.

VelvetRose83 Come to the show and find out.

Dean A. Why are you so intent on getting me to meet you? Makes me really believe that you are up to something.

He had lost the vehicle and he looked for it everywhere. He wasn't sure if the girls at the mall was Rose and her friend, but he had to find out. He finally saw the truck sitting in front of a gas pump and the women in the red uniforms went inside. He heard the car's brakes behind him lock down. He hadn't given them any indication that he was planning to slow suddenly and turn. They beeped the horn angrily as he got out of their way, but he didn't care. He sat in the parking lot. He just wanted to get a good look at her.

VelvetRose83: What can I do to prove to you that I am who I say I am and that I'm not trying to do anything criminal?

Dean A.: You can't prove it because you're a fraud. I know that for a fact after tonight.

Dean growled in frustration. He punched the steering wheel, then got out of his car. He marched across the parking lot and into the store. It was a large gas station but it didn't take him long to find the women. Their uniforms stuck out. He found a place where he could gaze for a moment without them seeing. It was her. He was sure of it. He watched them. The cashier seemed to know them. The one who went by ToriStorm on twitter lost her name tag. He laid on the floor as they left, neither of them having any clue. He picked it up. The name of their company was printed on it.

"You know those girls?" He asked the cashier.

"Oh yeah. They come in here all the time." The woman told them and reached out for the name tag. "Actually, she'll be looking for that. They're heading in for another shift."

"Really?  
"I'll give it to her the next time she comes in."

"No. It's alright. I think I can catch them." he ran out, but they had already left so he placed the card in his pocket. At the hotel, he compared the photo to the one of ToriStorm on twitter. He hadn't been seeing things. He had found Rose.

XXX

"What did Brad say when you told him you were going back to work?" Chyna asked as they settled onto the sofa. It had been rough catching up that night. The facility was extremely short staffed thanks to a flu outbreak.

"We need the money." She shrugged. "He didn't yell or anything."

"So, he's okay with it?"

"I don't. He has been trying lately, but his tone seemed very stressed."

"I don't trust him."

"I know that, Chyna."

"That's all I'm going to say."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to smoke. Coming?"

"We're the only two on the floor." She said reminding her that they couldn't be running off like they normally did.

"Oh, the nurse can handle it for a few minutes. They're all in bed." Of course they were working with the best nurse in the building in their opinion. She didn't mind helping a resident to the bathroom where most refused. Nurses had a cushiony job in the facility and in her opinion they were paid too well.

The night went by slowly and soon they were down to the last hour. Pulling double shifts always left Hailey worn out and she began to feel the tightness in her belly as she thought about going home. She wouldn't be up to playing around that night and it was the one thing that Brad would lose control over. If he was faking his new sweet understanding ways, it would show when she got home that night.

XXX

Dean exited Randy's hummer. He had been waiting in the parking lot for a long time. He saw the truck and kept his eye on the door. He had no idea what time they would leave the facility. The alter it got the more he was worried they were pulling an all-nighter. He doubted he could watch the door all night without falling asleep, so he decided to go inside. The doors were locked but a security guard, seeing him holding a large bouquet of roses, let him in. He had no idea which direction he was heading in so he took a guess. He couldn't tell the security guard he didn't know the name of the girl he was there to see. He would have kicked him right back out. Luckily, he saw Tori standing at the desk when he turned left. He headed towards her. By the time he got to the desk, Rose had joined her. Both them had their attention on the computers they were one. He guessed they had some kind of charts to fill out.

"Is this enough proof?" He leaned his arm on the desk in front of Rose, imitating James Dean, in demeanor, at least that was what he was going for. Rose glanced up. He grinned. He found the surprised expression she wore very alluring.

"Damn. They'll just let anyone in this place." ToriStorm was the first to speak.

"Hi, Rose." He said sweetly. He handed her the roses. "I wanted to get you one for every moment that I thought about you, but the car wasn't big enough to hold them." He then grinned at her friend. "I got something for you too." He dipped into his pocket and presented her with her name tag. "Chyna." He added with a wink. Then he read Rose's name tag. Hailey. "You're name is still as pretty as a rose."

XXX

Hailey could not believe that Dean was standing there in front of her. It was the one place she never imagined she would have to worry about him showing up. He really was the man she watched on television.

"When I saw you in that store, I thought I was just seeing things. I thought I was seeing your face in every girl I saw. Then, I realized that I'm not insane in real life and I tried to catch up with you."

"You are a stalker after all." Hailey said, but she couldn't stop smiling. She rounded the desk. She didn't know what she should do. He pulled her into an embrace before she could decide. It was a friendly embrace, maybe slightly more.

"Hard not to be." He smiled impishly. "Now, will you please come to my show?"

"Um …" She seemed to have lost her words and she seemed pale. Then, Chyna was suddenly beside him with her hand on his shoulder. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Just go with it, big boy." She commanded. Then, took his hand and led him over to the sofa. When he glanced back he saw a man talking to Hailey. He kissed her softly.

Hailey couldn't believe that Brad was there.

"I came to pick you up." He told her. "Who the hell is that?"

"Chyna's friend." She told him. Maybe it wasn't a complete lie.

"You should have clocked out already." He complained. "I've been waiting outside for fifteen minutes."

"I'm sorry. I had something to do last minute." She excused then hurried to clock out and grab her purse. She was glad that Dean had backed off and walked off with Chyna. She didn't need a fight between them on her job.

Brad waited until they were in the car and then his hand connected with her cheek.

"Why were you hugging him?'

"He was just being friendly." Hailey said. She didn't know he had seen that.

"I guess he is the reason you have been working over so much. Well not anymore."

"Screw you, Brad." She got out of the car. "This is the last time you are ever going to hit me!" He was out of the car and coming after her. She ran for the door. The security guard let her in and locked the door back. She walked away quickly, but not before hearing the guard threaten to call the law on Brad if he didn't leave.

* * *

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

Sorry for the delay guys. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

"Are you alright?" Chyna was on her way out carrying her roses and Dean was right beside her. Hailey was moving quickly and she knew they could both read the fear on her on her face.

Dean cupped her face. His finger ran over the red mark she knew was there from Brad's slap. He immediately took on that crazed look she saw on the show. He didn't say anything. He walked toward the front door. Actually, he seemed to be strolling.

"I'm starting to think that not all his craziness is an act." Chyna said slowly.

XXX

Dean was angry. No man should hit a woman. The man was still waiting around outside the building waiting on Hailey no doubt. But he was going to wish he had left because he was met by Dean instead. He was a whole head shorter than himself, but he wouldn't have cared if he was ten foot tall. He walked up to the man.

"You like to hit." He held his chin up. "Go ahead. Land one right here." He took the man's punch and then laughed. The man's cockiness faded. "Now, it's my turn." His eyes were big and wild as he delivered a spear to the man's abdomen. Then, sitting on top of him, he began wailing on him. Refusing to let up. A tree limb caught his attention and he picked it up and began hitting him with it the same way he would wield a kendo stick in the ring. Only he didn't hold back. He left the man holding his injuries, moaning and rolling back and forth in agony.

Hailey and Chyna exited the building. He rubbed his nose and sniffed, then put his arm around Hailey's shoulders. "I'm hungry. You girls hungry?"

XXX

Hailey didn't know what to say. Dean was so calm after what he had done. She had never seen anyone so brutally beaten. Maybe the man was really insane. He didn't seem sorry at all for what he had done to Brad.

They left Chyna's truck in the parking lot and Dean took them to a nearby diner and bought their dinner.

"I can't believe Ron didn't call the cops." Chyna laughed. "He was laughing pretty hard while Brad was getting his ass kicked."

"So, Hailey." Dean didn't seem to want to talk about the fight. "You like dancing?"

"Yes." Chyna answered for her.

"A friend of mine keeps blowing up my phone about some club. I told him I had to pick up a date first." He said impishly. He sat sideways in the booth and toyed with Hailey's hair as if they had been together a long time. She didn't know how to react. "I think I'll show up with two and make him really jealous.' Hailey knew he had added the last part to make her feel more comfortable. He probably realized she wasn't ready to go out with him alone.

"Okay." She agreed. She was instantly crazy about him. No one had ever stood up for her before. It was a dangerous feeling but one she couldn't help. Brad had never taken up for her. Even verbally. She had liked him before. She wondered if he had any idea what he had just done. "I just need to change first."

"I hope you have some clothes at Chyna's."

"I'm afraid not."

"Okay." He sighed. "Well, if he wants to try again, I'll be glad to shut him up." Dean wasn't going to let her retrieve her things alone. Honestly, it was the only way she was ever going to leave Brad. It took having someone else who could protect her. Nothing he would say would hold her this time and he couldn't' hit her or detain her. She felt like the weight of the world had been taken off her shoulders. She took the initiative and kissed him, catching him off guard, but he smiled when they pulled apart, then embraced her and returned the kiss even more passionately.

"Okay, I'll wait for you two outside." Chyna wiped her mouth and exited in a hurry. Her friend was always uncomfortable witnessing any form of affection. She believed it was because she secretly longed for it and was sure she would never have it.

Brad was there when she arrived. She was a little embarrassed bringing someone like Dean to the small trailer.

"Don't." he apparently read her thoughts. "This would have been a dream for me and my mother when I was a kid."

He accompanied her inside. Brad stared daggers through her as she packed her things without a word to him. Dean stood with his arms crossed in the middle of the living room. Keeping himself between her and her now ex. She wasted no time gathering everything and she even enjoyed the surprised look on Brad's face when she went to the sofa he was sitting on and plucked her laptop from its hiding place just beneath him. She thought he would have something smart to say, but one glance at Dean must have changed his mind.

In the bedroom, she changed into a pair of blue jeans and a tank top. She pulled on her cowboy boots and fixed her hair and makeup the way she liked it. She left all the things Brad always insisted on her wearing behind. She always hated the high heels and sexy short skirts he insisted on her wearing. She only kept what she truly liked. Then, she joined Dean. He took her hand and led her away, obviously proving a point by doing so. She belonged to him and she had no objections.

"Man, I almost gave up on you." Randy was already plastered by the time Dean arrived with the girls. "I know you." He said pointing with the bottle in his hand. "You're cyber girl."

"Sit down." Dean shoved his friend into the chair with a laugh. He was shocked there wasn't a girl hanging all over him. "What happened to the red head?"

"Hell, I have no idea. I danced with one blond on the dance floor and I haven't seen her since. But I think I'll be okay." His gaze fell on Chyna. "ToriStorm." He grinned. "I'm a big fan."

"Well I'm not a big fan of yours." Dean nearly spit out his first sip of beer. Girls usually went crazy for Randy.

His friend laughed.

"I like that." He said. "I have to buy you a beer."

"Keep the beer. I need something much stronger to put up with you. Whiskey." She told the waitress.

"Alright, I have to ask it. How?" He ran his hand between Hailey and Chyna. She giggled. There was nothing rare about it.

"What can I say? Opposites attract."

"Hmmm. Then I'll just have to make sure I'm as different as I can be from you." He chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm sitting here with you." Hailey felt like she was in a dream and any moment brad would walk in and jerk the blanket off of her, waking her and forcing her back into reality. If it was a dream she found herself hoping she was in some kind of coma and would never wake up.

Please Review.


End file.
